


Predator and Prey

by theautomaton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M, Mentions of Menstruation, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautomaton/pseuds/theautomaton
Summary: The appearance of shifters across the world was abrupt, no one had any time to prepare when the first person capable of shifting came to light. Afterwards, shifters seemed to become the majority, each generation born with more and more shifters until those incapable of shifting had gone entirely extinct. No one truly saw it as a negative, the ability to shift was simply an additive to humanity. It didn’t affect daily life besides ceilings being made higher in case of accidental shifting for larger creatures, and to now watch where one stepped even more carefully for smaller ones.





	1. Chapter 1

The appearance of shifters across the world was abrupt, no one had any time to prepare when the first person capable of shifting came to light. Afterwards, shifters seemed to become the majority, each generation born with more and more shifters until those incapable of shifting had gone entirely extinct. No one truly saw it as a negative, the ability to shift was simply an additive to humanity. It didn’t affect daily life besides ceilings being made higher in case of accidental shifting for larger creatures, and to now watch where one stepped even more carefully for smaller ones.

Hinata thought that maybe, when he finally showcased his shifting abilities, he’d be a larger animal. Maybe something to make up for what he lacked in height, something he could use to convince a team that he would be an asset, at least off the court. Shifting wasn’t allowed on the court after all, but intimidation tactics off the court were half the game. A game that he couldn’t play, because on his eighth birthday he finally shifted. A bit later than most, but he was gratefully at home with Natsu and his mother when a sneeze shocked his body into his first shift.

He was prey, first of all, and second, he was absolutely miniscule.

His mother, a crow shifter, had tried her hardest not to laugh at him. Natsu did not. Shouyou couldn’t be mad at her though, considering she was just so young and everything was probably hilarious to her. Still, it was fitting that someone who could jump like Shouyou, had gotten the ability to shift into the animal he had.

But it came with a stigma, all through middle school he was treated delicately. Besides the fact he was trans and everyone acted as if they were walking on eggshells around him, he had the fact the creature he shifted into was small, delicate, and in it’s purest forms in wild life, endangered as well. It was hard to find a group that would accept him, let alone enough people for a volleyball club as he dreamed of it. He was finally able to find enough people for a club in his last year, the amazing first years that didn’t look down at him gave him the opportunity to see his dream and brush against it for even a moment.

And it lasted all but 31 minutes.

But that was fine! His friends tried their best, and he was there, he got that taste and decided he loved it and wanted nothing more. So for high school, where he wasn’t required to list his exact species, he only marked down prey. The school was informed he was only to be referred to with he/him pronouns, and in no time, Hinata was just another student who maybe lacked a bit in the height area. But the delicate treatment had finally stopped, something he was immensely glad for. That was enough for him, no one needed to know what he shifted into, and it heightened the chances of the volleyball club accepting him, hopefully not putting him in reserves where he would probably never play.

Luckily, that never happened.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sounds of beating wings, squawks and loud laughing was all that could be heard from the bathroom nearest to the entrance.

The intimidating forms of the opposing team moved around them, a tiger shifter with their uniform jersey strewn over their back growled softly as they spotted the team. Seijou was relentless in exploiting Iwaizumi's shift, and sometimes Oikawa’s. Though his wasn’t particularly intimidating when it came to predatory potential, he was just overwhelmingly beautiful in his form and even that could unsettle some and draw the attention of supporters. Nothing brought a team down like their supporters turning on them and cheering for the opposing team just because one of them had a pretty shift.

Hinata felt nervous enough as he was, the psychological intimidation was unnecessary and honestly a little rude. Quickly, the short player all but ran to the bathroom to take care of his protesting stomach before their warm up. By now his team was used to his little routine. Nervousness, bathroom, warm up. They’d be more worried about him if he didn’t split from their group and run off. What would they do if he felt the need to go to the bathroom in the middle of a match? No, they’d rather he take care of it before.

“Is Hinata gone?” Daichi asked Tanaka, who nodded with a snort.

“Of course he is. Right on schedule.”

“Right, we should wait for him.” Sugawara said from Daichi's side.

Kageyama, who was holding Hinata’s things, curled his lip at the idea of having to stand around with his bag in hand and wait for him, “Do we really?”

Suga met the younger boy’s eyes, then glanced down at his full arms, “Kageyama, isn’t that Hinata’s bag?”

The younger setter shifted the bags around to get a better hold on them, “Yeah what of it?”

Tanaka turned to him and rolled up a sleeve threateningly, and whispered a bit too loud which ruined the point of whispering, “You idiot what if he’s on his period again?”

“Oh.” Kageyama's eyes widened and he glanced back down at the bags in his arms, “Oh.” He said again, intelligently.

“I’ll go take them to him, Kageyama, it’s fine.” Suga took the bag from him, gave Kageyama a reassuring pat on the back and then went off to where he was sure he remembered Hinata disappearing to. 

 

Hinata found the bathroom no problem, he was an expert at it by now, and he was done with all of his business. He’d brought a tampon with him when he left Kageyama and changed easily enough. What he didn’t really anticipate is that there were other teams, and as he washed his hands and dried them, the same tiger shifter from before, Iwaizumi, appeared at the door. Closely followed by Oikawa, who was holding a few bags which probably held Iwaizumi’s uniform inside.

He didn’t really know what to do in a situation like this. Oikawa stopped at the door to stare at him, and Iwaizumi shifted back into his human form before grabbing a bag and walking into a stall. All the while, Oikawa had not moved and was still very much staring at him. Which was starting to get to him.

“Uh, guess I’ll just um, go then?” He tried, inching his way to the door. Even if Oikawa wasn’t exactly a predator to most, he could get a good meal out of Hinata’s shifted form and the boy couldn’t help but be cautious around him.

“Oh no you don’t, my Chibi-chan, I need to talk to you.” Oikawa dropped the remaining bags and stalked forward toward Hinata, a glint in his eyes and licking his lips. “How come I never see you shift before games?”

 

Sugawara had looked through every available bathroom and was at the last one, which in hindsight seemed like the logical choice since it was closest to the entrance. But, better safe than sorry. Slowly, he opened the door, and got as far as calling, “Hinata! Are you-“ before choking on his own words.

In front of him was the shape of Oikawa’s back, awkwardly bent forward. That wouldn’t have stolen his voice away if it wasn’t for the sight of small arms wrapped around said back, and very recognizable shoes up on his tip toes right next to Oikawa’s feet. His brain was having trouble processing that alone, but it certainly had no trouble recognizing the mop of orange that appeared as Oikawa pulled away slowly. With a jolt, Suga realized the one who was hazy eyed and dazed was Oikawa and not Hinata, which is what he thought would have been the situation. The third year pushing himself onto the first year. Instead, Hinata seems to have been the one to initiate, probably pulling Oikawa down to his height and standing on his tip toes for more of an advantage.

What was he supposed to do with that information? If Oikawa had started it, had forced himself on Hinata, he could have easily just shifted and beaten the peacock shifter to a pulp himself. But Hinata started it, and he only looked vaguely flushed as he touched his own lips.

“That was my first kiss.” The first year announced into the silence, and Oikawa seemed to snap out of his daze.

Turning a bright red, Oikawa stuttered out, “Well, maybe it would have been better if you let me take control! I have experience!”

Hinata gave him a bright smile that only made the setter get even more flustered, “I didn’t say it was bad! I liked it! I’ll be going now.” And he walked up to Sugawara, took his bag, and both they both walked away. Though Suga did it in a daze of his own.

Iwaizumi finally, finally made his way out of the stall and fixed Oikawa’s red face a look, lip twitching, “Fell for it, love bird?”

The sounds of beating wings, squawks and loud laughing was all that could be heard from the bathroom nearest to the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll die for this ship

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea like a year or two ago and it's stuck with me all this time, I might as well finally write about it.


End file.
